


You've Got a Way Like No Other One

by reversecow



Series: Fool For You [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, bc they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversecow/pseuds/reversecow
Summary: Ashton wakes up to low light and the soft sound of rain on Calum’s bedroom window.Set when they wake up a few hours after Ashton drives to Calum's house.





	You've Got a Way Like No Other One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of This Was Unforeseeable, Aching to be Near You. You don't have to read that first but you'll be more emotionally invested, you know what I mean?
> 
> Title from The Colored Night by Blind Pilot

Ashton wakes up to low light and the soft sound of rain on Calum’s bedroom window. He’d carried Calum into his bedroom a few hours earlier after he’d fallen asleep on the couch and tucked them both into bed, nodding off himself for a while. He props himself up on one elbow, gazing at Calum’s sleeping face happily, reaching out to brush a finger over one of his eyebrows. Calum stirs a bit.

 

“Sorry,” Ashton murmurs, and Calum yawns, his eyes still closed. Ashton watches as Calum slowly starts to wake up, his eyes fluttering open and blinking lazily as he raises a fist to rub at them. He blushes a little at Ashton’s staring and goes even more red when Ashton leans in, kissing his forehead softly. He smiles and ducks his head down and he looks almost shy, a look Ashton has barely seen on him since the day they first met, all those years ago in Luke’s bedroom.

 

“What’s going on in your head, hm?” He asks Calum, his fingers trailing down Calum’s arm softly, and Calum hums a little.

 

“Just thinking that this is going to take some adjusting to. Being your boyfriend,” he answers, before looking into Ashton’s eyes, his brows furrowed. “We are boyfriends, right?”

 

Ashton grins and nods. “I would hope so. I’m in love with you.”

 

Calum sighs and wiggles around a little, getting more comfortable, and he smiles back, shaking his head a little. “Yeah. That’s definitely going to take some getting used to.”

 

“Hmm.” Ashton leans in to kiss him and he goes easily, making a quiet little happy noise against Ashton’s lips. He pulls back just enough to whisper into Ashton’s mouth, “I like it, though.”

 

Ashton moans a little, deepening the kiss. It’s going to become a real issue for him, he muses, kissing Calum. It’s like once he’s started he never wants to stop, he could be happy forever as long as he’s kissing Calum, feeling him sigh into his mouth in pleasure and feeling his heartbeat thrum next to Ashton’s. He licks lazily into Calum’s mouth, and Calum presses a little further into his body, clutching at the back of Ashton’s shirt loosely. They’re interrupted when Ashton’s phone vibrates on Calum’s nightstand and Ashton groans before rolling over and grabbing it, reading a text from Michael out loud.

 

“Calum told me. GET IT. I expect to be best man for both of you,” he reads off his phone and snorts, narrowing his eyes at Calum, who’s giving him an innocent look. “When could you have possibly told him. Can you sleep text or something?”

 

“I woke up for a few minutes like an hour ago,” Calum tells him, snuggling down a little into the sheets. “Sue me, I’m happy.” He sticks his tongue out and Ashton smiles at him fondly.

 

“Good,” he says, and he feels a little flutter in his stomach when Calum’s face softens, going from goofy to relaxed and content at the tone of his voice. “That’s all I want you to be.”

 

He wraps his arm around Calum’s waist and cuddles down next to him, situating himself comfortably with Calum secure in his arms before he leans in to kiss him again, his fingers drawing patterns in the soft, warm skin right under Calum’s shirt above the waistband of his pajama pants. He feels Calum laugh into his mouth a little at his eagerness, but he still kisses back, his hands going to Ashton’s chest, resting there easily.

 

They kiss lazily, the rain pitter pattering against the window quietly, and Ashton sighs happily in between kisses, sinking deeper into the sheets, into Calum’s body heat. He feels weightless and his heart has never felt as full as it does now, as it has for the past five hours since he jumped in his car and drove to Calum’s house. Denying himself his feelings for Calum over the years seemed to only bring them up a thousand times stronger to the surface once they were finally realized. Nothing has ever moved Ashton the way Calum does, and he feels hypnotized, lying in Calum’s bed, wrapped up in his body, feeling his hot breath against his lips for a moment before he dives back in, claiming his mouth again.

 

The rain outside picks up at the same time Calum starts whining into his mouth, his hands starting to fist in Ashton’s shirt when Ashton sucks on his tongue and digs his fingers into Calum’s waist a little. Ashton grunts a little in acknowledgement, his hand traveling down to Calum’s ass and giving it a light squeeze, making Calum whimper a little into his mouth. Ashton can feel him, starting to get hard in his pajamas, occasionally bumping into Ashton’s thigh when he moves his hips forward slightly. Ashton almost purrs in pride, and though he’s in the same situation, his own need seems secondary to his ability to please Calum, a feeling he’s never had before.

 

Much to Ashton’s distaste, Calum breaks away from his mouth, pushing his head into Ashton’s neck, panting a little. He mumbles something against Ashton’s skin, his voice small and Ashton brings a hand under his chin to tilt his head up so they’re looking each other in the eyes.

 

“What was that, sweetheart?”

 

Calum gulps a little, his eyes sliding back down to Ashton’s lips and he sighs. “I asked if you um, remember what you said on the couch.”

 

Ashton smirks. “Which part?” he asks, his voice innocent while his hand travels back to Calum’s ass, gently resting there. Calum blushes and says nothing, shaking his head a little and Ashton realizes he has to take the reins on this one.  

 

“The part about how pretty you are?” He asks conversationally, and Calum shakes his head a little, bright red, his eyes travelling over Ashton’s face, his expression anticipatory. “About how much I love you?” Ashton asks, his voice low and gentle. “So much, Cal,” he promises and gives him a sweet kiss, squeezing lightly where his hand is resting on Calum’s ass.

 

Calum squirms a little and Ashton decides to put him out of his misery. “That’s not it, though, is it? That’s not what you’re talking about, hm?” He continues, and Calum shakes his head again.

 

“Was it the part about how I want to touch you?” he asks, keeping his voice low, like it’s a secret. “About how I want to open you up on my fingers and fuck you hard til all you can feel is my cock moving inside you? Until the only word you can remember is my name?”

 

Calum is breathing heavily and he nods a tiny bit, staring at Ashton’s lips while he listens to him talk. Ashton keeps going. “Is that what you were thinking about, sweetheart? When I said I wanted to eat you out? Want to get you all comfy on the bed and taste you, make you grind back on my tongue cause you can’t get enough?”

 

Calum makes a strangled noise and nods again, one of his fingers taps restlessly against Ashton’s chest. “Yeah, that’s…..that’s what I meant.”

 

Ashton considers him for a moment. “Hmmm, I think I remember that, why do you ask?” he teases, and Calum pouts, rolling away from Ashton a bit.

 

“You’re a dick, I’m leaving you for Luke,” he whines petulantly, and Ashton snorts a little.

 

“Luke’s too subby for you, baby.” Calum’s breath hitches a little at the pet name, and Ashton coos internally at how it affects him but he keeps his voice even as he talks, “Don’t think I forgot what you told me years ago. You like being controlled, don’t you?” He swings his leg over Calum’s waist so he’s straddling him and Calum looks up at him with glassy eyes, nods his head slightly. Ashton smirks and leans down to kiss him.

 

“Yeah, you do. You want to be taken care of, huh?”

 

Calum whines a little and leans up to be kissed again. Ashton can’t _not_ indulge him and he strokes his tongue against Calum’s gently. “I’ll always take care of you, pup,” he whispers against Calum’s mouth, and he feels Calum’s dick twitch in his pajama pants while he positively _melts_ underneath Ashton, his breathing coming heavy while he kisses Ashton hard.

 

“Never have to worry about that,” Ashton mutters and he pulls back, reaching for Calum’s hands so he can pull him up too, just long enough to tug his shirt off and push him gently back down on the sheets. He kisses over Calum’s pecs, teasing his nipples with his tongue, and moves his way down so he’s kissing Calum’s tummy, the muscle jumping underneath his touch. Calum is panting above him, one of his hands thrown loosely over his mouth and his eyes screwed shut.

 

“You wanna turn over, baby?” Ashton asks him, and Calum nods. Ashton moves from where he’s straddling him so Calum can roll over onto his stomach. He brings his arms up so his head is resting in them and looks back at Ashton with a dazed expression on his pretty features. Ashton pats his hip and tugs at his waistband and Calum lifts his hips so Ashton can slide his pants off before he settles himself on the back of Calum’s thighs, ghosting his hands over his back and admiring the expanse of soft brown skin in front of him. He brings a hand down to Calum’s bare ass and smacks it ever so lightly, watching it jiggle a little under his palm.

 

Calum makes a needy little noise and Ashton leans down, presses a kiss to his upper back soothingly before kissing his way down Calum’s spine, kissing the freckles on his back and nuzzling into his skin. Calum’s skin is soft and sweet smelling from their shower and Ashton feels drunk on the taste. He presses a kiss to his left ass cheek when he gets there and Calum keens, wiggling his hips a little bit. Ashton keeps it up, just kissing and licking and biting at his ass, worshipping it with his lips until he hears Calum say something above him. He stops to listen.

 

“Can you? Please?” Calum whispers and Ashton leans up to hear him better, kissing him before he asks him to repeat himself. “What was that, sweetheart?”

 

Calum blushes and bites his lower lip, “Can you take your clothes off too? Want you naked too.”

 

Ashton hadn’t even thought about taking his own clothes off, so focused on Calum, and he realizes Calum must feel so exposed like this, naked underneath him while Ashton was fully clothed and he feels a warmth spread through him at the idea that Calum trusts him this much, that he feels this comfortable with him. He hops off the bed, quickly shedding his own clothes, stumbling out of his pajama pants while Calum watches happily, his cheeks flushed and his eyes fixed on each newly exposed part of Ashton’s body, squirming on the bed when Ashton’s cock is freed, hard and flushed at the tip.

 

Ashton settles back down onto Calum’s thighs and drapes himself over Calum for a moment so he can kiss him, tangling their tongues together. Calum moans deep into the kiss when Ashton’s cock slides between his cheeks and Ashton lets him rock back against it a few times before he breaks the kiss, shuffling back down so his head is level with Calum’s ass and he spreads his cheeks with his thumbs, his breath momentarily taken away at how _big_ his hands look on Calum, how pretty Calum looks spread out and wanting. He leans down and finally licks over his hole, feeling Calum shudder and wriggle underneath him. He licks slowly, teasingly and relishes in the way it makes Calum whine and mewl.

 

“You….that’s so good,” Calum breathes against the sheets, his words coming out raspy and desperate, and he pushes back on Ashton’s tongue needily. Ashton moans slightly at his words and circles his rim with his tongue, pushing against his hole slightly before licking over it again. Calum shudders, his hips rocking in small motions back against Ashton’s face, breathing heavily and choking out a whimper every now and then.

 

“Ash, I need, need you to…” he trails off in a moan when Ashton drags his tongue over his entrance, dipping in slightly. Ashton hums against him. “What do you need, hm? I’ll do anything. Just tell me what you need.”

 

Calum shakes his head, pushing his ass back against Ashton’s mouth again and Ashton kisses his hole wetly before asking again, “Words, Calum. Tell me what you need.”

 

“Want...need fingers. Need you to finger me open so you can fuck me with your cock, Ashton, need you to, please, can you-” he trails off with a whimper and Ashton’s cock throbs at his words, he feels like he’s underwater, drowning in lust and love and _Calum_ and he gives Calum’s hole one last lick before he nods and manages to ask, “Need stuff, baby. You have lube? Condoms?”

 

“‘In the bathroom,” Calum laments and Ashton nods. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Calum grumbles and shifts his hips as Ashton shuffles off him, stumbling towards the bathroom and flicking the light on. He opens Calum’s medicine cabinet and grabs a bottle of lube and a few condoms, shutting it and glancing at himself in the mirror for a moment. His hair is messy and his lips are red and bitten, his pupils are blown out and he huffs out a laugh at his wrecked reflection before hurrying back into the bedroom. He pauses in the doorway for a moment, his breath catching in his throat as he takes in Calum lying on the bed where he’s left him, his hips moving in tiny rocking motions into the mattress and his lip caught between his teeth. He gives Ashton a pleading look, whimpering out his name, and Ashton rushes over to the bed, almost tripping over his feet in his haste.

 

He covers Calum’s body with his own again, kissing him hard and rocking his hips against Calum’s ass, his dick hot and leaking against Calum’s body. Calum makes a needy, frustrated noise in the back of his throat and Ashton shushes him gently, “Shh, gonna take care of you, pup.”

 

Calum groans and slams his head onto the sheets, mumbling into the cotton, “Gonna come if you call me that one more time, _god.”_

 

Ashton grins against neck, kissing it before moving back down to his ass, licking over his hole again while he uncaps the lube and spreads some over his fingers. He rubs the tip of his middle finger over Calum’s entrance and Calum shivers, pushing back against it. Ashton slowly pushes it inside, listening as Calum breathes deeply, his exhales shuddering and and sweet. Ashton fucks him with his finger slowly and gently until Calum makes an impatient noise and rocks back harder against his hand.

 

“Ash, ‘nother one,” he pleads, and Ashton obeys, pushing his pointer finger in alongside the first one. Calum sighs and keeps pushing back, taking his fingers easily, relaxed and pliant in Ashton’s hands.

 

“God, baby, you love it, huh?” Ashton marvels, watching Calum’s blissed out expression as he pants against the bedspread, and Calum nods quickly, his fingers curling in the cotton sheets as he rocks his ass back on Ashton’s fingers.

 

“Mhm, feels so good,” he breathes out.

 

“Love having something inside of you. You do this to yourself, sweetheart?” Ashton asks him. “Push your fingers inside your pretty ass and make yourself come?”

 

“Uh huh,” Calum whimpers, grinding back hard.

 

“Bet you look so good, _god_ , you look so good now, look like a slutty little angel. So pretty.” Ashton chokes out, thrusting his fingers hard into Calum, drinking in every moan and cry that pushes past his lips. Calum begs for another and Ashton pushes his ring finger in next to the other two, moaning as Calum gasps and clenches down, bucking his hips down onto the bed while he rides Ashton’s fingers.

 

Ashton’s cock is throbbing, hard and red and leaking steadily as he watches his fingers disappear again and again into Calum’s ass, and he reaches down to stroke it a few times, his hips twitching forward at the touch. He leans forward so the head rubs against Calum’s asscheek, making his skin slick with precome. Calum moans wantonly and pants hard, pushing his ass back, his body hot and desperate under Ashton.

 

“Please, want it,” he chokes out, and Ashton leans down, kissing over his shoulder blades, grinding his dick against Calum’s ass and continuing to thrust his fingers inside of him, punching little gasps out of Calum’s lips.  

 

“Ashton, want you, want your _cock,_ god, please, fuck me,” Calum moans, and Ashton growls against his shoulder.

 

“Fuck, you’re so hot, baby. Gonna fuck you so good,” he whispers. He straightens up and grabs a condom, ripping the packet open and rolling it onto his hard dick with shaking fingers. He feels delirious with lust, every part of him that’s touching Calum feels like it’s on fire and once the condom is on he squeezes his cock, stroking it a few times while he stares at Calum under him. He makes a split second decision and climbs off Calum’s thighs, rolling him over onto his back and spreading his legs open, situating himself between them.

 

Calum’s chest is heaving, flushed all the way down to his stomach, and his dick is rock hard and shiny at the head. Ashton watches it twitch while he strokes himself, and Calum raises a hand to run through Ashton’s hair. Ashton turns his head to kiss his palm and then leans down to kiss Calum deeply, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and pushing his thighs up so they bracket Ashton’s hips.

 

“Wanted to see your face. My pretty boy,” he whispers and Calum whines, wiggling his hips a bit. Ashton reaches down to take hold of his cock and line it up with Calum’s hole, pushing in slowly and filling him up. Calum _moans,_ loud and broken, and wraps his legs around Ashton’s waist, pulling him in deeper, closer.

 

“Oh, _god_ ,” he breathes out, pushing back onto Ashton’s cock, “God, you- oh my _god_.”

 

Ashton buries his head in Calum’s neck, sucking and kissing at the skin there as he starts to move his hips, fucking into Calum slowly at first and then picking up the pace a bit when Calum keeps pushing back against his cock in frustration. Calum is hot and velvet and perfect around him and he feels weak, helpless for Calum’s body and his noises and the way he feels around his cock.

 

He thrusts harder, pushing at Calum’s thighs so his legs are wrapped securely around his back and fucks into him fast and quick. Calum’s eyes are shut tight and his breathing is broken and he brings a hand up to his own hair to tug at it, pulling at the blond strands as he chants out, “ _More, more, more, fuck me, fuck me, god, fuck me, Ashton.”_

 

Ashton groans as he fucks into him, “God, you’re so good, baby, feel so good, love you so much. Fuck, so much. Gonna love you forever, want this forever.”

 

Calum nods frantically, “Me too, love you, _need_ you, _fuck_ me,” he moans, and Ashton curses, fucking into him harder. Calum is moaning loudly now, occasionally gasping when Ashton hits the sweet spot inside of him that makes his toes curl and his nails rake down Ashton’s back. Ashton feels dizzy, pleasure thrumming electric through his body, and he lets out a strangled groan as he watches Calum writhing on the sheets, spread out under him. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are swollen and red. He’s punching out sweet little noises every time Ashton thrusts into him, his eyes glazed over and half shut and he looks like a dream to Ashton.

 

“ _Baby_ ,” he whispers, and Calum whimpers.

 

“Ash, I’m….,” Calum moans, and Ashton reaches up to run a hand through his hair.

 

“I’ve got you, Cal. Got you,” he breathes, still working his hips fast into Calum. Calum gasps shakily and looks into his eyes. Ashton leans down, kissing him hard, their chests pressing together. Calum’s cock rubs against Ashton’s lower torso and Ashton can feel it when he starts to come, spurting out hot and wet onto both of their stomachs and clenching tight around Ashton’s cock, pushing back hard on it and grinding his ass back on Ashton.

 

Ashton moans into his mouth, the feeling of Calum coming undone around him brings him right to the edge and he fucks into him hard a half dozen more times before he lifts Calum’s hips up another half inch and shoots into the condom, his body shaking through his release. Calum reaches up to absentmindedly pet at his hair while he comes down from his high and Ashton kisses him once more before gently pulling out of him and disposing of the condom, rolling off of Calum and onto his back next to him.

 

“That… went well,” Calum remarks softly, still breathing heavily.

 

“I think so,” Ashton agrees, and he rolls his head to the side, smiling at Calum lazily.

 

“Wanna get food and then do it again?” Calum asks.

 

“I sure fucking do,” Ashton says, and he sits up in bed before patting Calum’s tummy, “Get up, baby. Let’s go.”

 

Calum snorts. “Uh, no. I meant you get food and bring it to me.”

 

“Oh, that’s how this is gonna go?”

 

Calum nods. “Yep. You have years of pain to make up for, you get the food.” His tone is light and playful but his words dig into Ashton a bit and he hangs his head, biting his lip in thought.

 

“I must have hurt you so many times and I didn’t even know. That kills me,” he says quietly.

 

Calum frowns and sits up with him, shaking his head a little. “Hey, none of that. You’ve brought me more happiness than I could ever tell you. Don’t you think for a second I would have had this any other way. We’re here now, right?” Ashton nods and Calum kisses him gently. “I would have loved you forever without anything in return and it would have hurt my heart less than not having you in my life.”

 

Ashton sniffles a little, “You don’t have to.”

 

Calum smiles. “Nope. But you know what you have to do? Get me food. My legs are jelly and I’m hungry.”

 

Ashton snorts but gets up. “Back in a sec.”

 

Calum smiles triumphantly and snuggles back down into the sheets, yawning as Ashton shuffles out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. Ashton muses that he’ll probably be asleep again by the time he returns with snacks, but he can’t bring himself to care when he knows Calum looks so sweet waking up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is ridiculously appreciated


End file.
